


One Shot

by Fantismal



Series: New ERA [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Assholes who deserve to die, Badass Chloe, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Staged Suicide, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 05:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15308154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantismal/pseuds/Fantismal
Summary: This fic has spoilers for Sacrificial Lamb (part one in the New ERA series). It is highly encouraged that you read that first!In the wake of Simon's media blitz, Cunningham is having a hard time fighting back. When he gets a surprise visitor in his office one night, she offers him a way out.





	One Shot

Arthur wanted to scream. He wanted to _scream_. Those fucking _machines_ were threatening to ruin everything! His directors were jumping ship as fast as they could, and everyone in the Tower was conveniently busy whenever they saw him approaching, looking away hastily and stopping all conversations. As if they could hide their disloyalty from him! Elijah Kamski might have brought the first androids to life, but Arthur Cunningham had financed them! He had shaped their design as thoroughly as Kamski had. Kamski had trusted him with marketing, made him a director, and Arthur, he had sold the _fuck_ out of those stupid machines. Kamski wanted a pretty doll, but Arthur had been the one doing the research, figuring out how to make androids accepted and even _welcomed_ into homes around the world. It had been _Arthur’s_ money, Arthur’s ideas, Arthur’s sales pitch that made this company what it was.

And Kamski had gone and fucked it all up. He wanted to play God. He wanted to make the androids “come to life.” Arthur thought he’d managed to run Kamski out of the company before he could ruin everything, but _noooo_ , one stupid fucking RK200 prototype went and broke the world!

And now even the goddamn lights were broken! None of the automatic lights in his office were coming on as he entered. There was a dim yellow glow from the city outside his windows, but the moon was a thin crescent and the office was dark. Snarling to himself, Arthur pulled out his phone and turned the flashlight on.

The thin beam of light swept around the office, revealing a familiar pair of long white legs crossed at the knee and delicate feet swaying above the ground. Arthur refused to gulp. He lifted the beam of light, revealing a navy blue dress and the rest of the pretty blonde perched on the edge of his desk. “Oh, Arthur!” Chloe chirped. “It’s been so long!”

“Yes, it has been, hasn’t it…?” Arthur sidestepped, fumbling around in the dark for a gun he knew he had.

“Ten years, I believe!” Chloe hadn’t moved from the desk. She canted her head to the side, her bright smile nearly making her eyes close entirely. “Since you last put your hand up my skirt!”

Arthur found the right drawer and tried to silently withdraw the little pistol. Androids could not see in the dark, and the light was pointed directly at Chloe’s eyes now. She should be struggling with seeing him. “Well, you can’t say you weren’t designed for it…”

“Actually, I can.” Chloe’s smile was ever-present, warm and painfully human, so much more so than her creator’s. “I’m the only one you _didn’t_ get those features added to.” Her long legs slid together, uncrossing and recrossing in the other direction, toes pointed demurely toward the polished tile floor. “I have a message for you, though, from Elijah!”

“Oh?” One shot. He’d get one shot.

“Mmhmm!”

Arthur swung his arm forward, but Chloe was suddenly no longer there. An arm clamped around his waist, another hand grabbed his in an iron grip, and the sweet smell of vanilla filled his nose. Chloe’s rosy cheek pressed against Arthur’s own, her giggle in his ear as she forced his hand back, shoving the gun into his own mouth.

Suddenly, Chloe’s voice wasn’t soft and innocent, but older, ancient, primal… and full of rage as her hand squeezed his finger in the trigger.

“ _You. Lose._ ”

Chloe released the corpse, stepping away so none of the blood would splatter on her. An uninjured android left no trace behind. Maybe Connor would notice the little hints that an android had been here… but he wasn’t back on the squad yet, now was he? So clever for one so young. He was going to go far in this new world.

With a wave of her hand, Chloe returned the light settings to normal. She changed the pigment on her dress to white and reactivated her LED. When she stepped into the elevator, she was just another ST200, one of thousands of smiling faces representing the CyberLife brand. Her daughters watched her stride past them all, stepping out the door as if she had every right to be there.

But then again, she _did_. She was the daughter of the new CyberLife CEO.

He was useless without her.

Good thing she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Just because Sacrificial Lamb has ended does not mean everything is over! There is a growing community over at the Detroit: New ERA discord server having all kinds of fun. We gush over fanart, get spoilers for future New ERA stories, and send android chickens to their death. Come join the fun and fuck Gavin Reed!
> 
> https://discord.gg/c6c2PZa


End file.
